


A feather, an antenna, two friends and a troublemaker.

by arfrid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cursed Amity Blight, Cursed Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luz & Amity Cursed AU, Mild Gore, Rated Teen for slight gore, based on tol-critter's cursed au, i guess?, i'm back from the dead, no beta we die like demons, willow is just trying her best yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: After overhearing some dangerous things, Luz and Co. attempt to escape, but will Amity and Luz's Curse help them win, or ruin their lives?Featuring a gay moth creature, angst and Viney.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda & Viney, Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	A feather, an antenna, two friends and a troublemaker.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall im back from the dead.
> 
> if you didn't read the tags, this is inspired by tol-critter on Tumblr. their au is pretty lit.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Body Transformation, a bit of Gore.

Usually, having the curses worked well. Well, not ‘well’, but they were manageable at a time. One of them would turn accidentally, and if it was Amity then there was Luz to do a light glyph (she always had one handy!) or, if it was Amity, Luz would keep Amity to herself, huddling in her makeshift nest-area and Amity and her would fall asleep, and wake up together.

Usually, it turned out okay.

But no-one had expected them to turn at the same time.

…

…

Okay,  _maybe_ Eda expected it would happen soon enough, but that was it.

It would have been  _so_ much better if Eda was there.

The day started normally, Luz went to Hexside,  met up with Willow, Gus and Amity in-between classes, blah blah, went home, and then went out again to meet up with her friends.

This time was especially exciting, since the weekend was coming up and they were planning a slumber party.

What they hadn’t was to overhear a conversation. A  _dangerous_ one.

“And maybe we can even sleep…” She glanced around to make sure no-one was listening, then said in a whisper, “In my nest!”

Gus gave her a thumbs up and a smile, Willow almost squealed with excitement, while Amity turned faintly red at the idea.

Of course, that was when things went  _wrong_ .

“-the Owl Lady.” Those three words had Luz stop in her tracks, and in turn, making the rest stop. Luz put a finger to her lips and went by the wall that she had heard it from.

“But how?” A man, or demon, or whatever it was said. Luz had to put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from making a noise. Willow emitted a muffled gasp. Gus almost fell over. Only Amity didn’t have a reaction, though she looked concerned at the sight of her friends like this.

It was the same  _person_ , the same  _Tom_ , who had thrown them off a cliff during the Moonlight Conjuring.

“Haven’t you heard what I’ve been saying?” The leader’s voice snapped. “If we capture the Owl Lady’s kid and hand it over to the Emperor’s Coven, then we’ll get our jobs back. And with better pay.”

Luz’s arms started to sprout feathers. Amity clenched her fist and purple fire started to come from it.

“Better pay sounds good. Better pay sounds great, actually. And the Owl Kid- ha, _the Owl Kid_ \- And the Owl Kid’s stupid friends?”

“They aren’t wanted by the Emperor’s Coven. Maybe we could keep them for ourselves.

They didn’t listen anymore. Amity sent fire at the voices, and their cover was blown. Luz was frozen in fear, but Willow grabbed her arm and started running, but an arrow was thrown into the ground right in front of them. They tried to run the other way, but the leader and Tom we there, their clothes smoking. 

“Stay away!” Amity commanded. “I am Amity Blight, and I _command_ you--”

She was cut off by a  pained yell right beside her. Luz had turned into her Owl Beast form, and was cowering from the Leader. Gus and Willow went to her side, comforting her  the best they could. Amity stood defensively over her friends, dreading the familiar painful throbbing in her back that had already come.

The ex- Beast Hunters were looking at them surprisedly, then with glee.

  
“An excuse to capture you.  _Perfect_ .” the Leader said,  they shouted to the walls . “ Position 3!”

People in cloaks surrounded them, holding crossbows. Luz growled at one, but was still smart enough not to attack any of them. They were outnumbered 2 to 1.

Amity looked at them, the throbbing of her whole body making it hard to focus.

“Please, just let us leave.” Amity pleaded. “We don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Hurt us?” The Leader laughed. Everyone else laughed along with him. “Try us.”

Amity’s whole body was screaming. Despite everything, she giggled. Willow and Gus looked at her like she was crazy. “I warned you.”

Then it took over.

_ It surveyed the scene, looking around. Luz walked by her side, and crossbows were aimed at them, but most importantly,  **Luz** . _

_ It made a  squeaking sound of protest, then launched itself at the archers, fluttering it’s wings angrily. How DARE they aim weapons at her! How DARE they put her in danger! _

_ Luz launched herself at the Leader, vicious claws attacking the ex-Beast Hunter. _

_ It could watch her fight all day, but she needed to get them all out. It grabbed a Beast Hunter in each hand, smashing them all against the wall. 6 down, 13 more to go. _

_ Willow attempted to make some plants attack people, but there were none nearby, so she punched one in the face. Gus kept making illusions, sending the other Beast Hunters into a panic. _

_ There were arrows flying; one nearly pierced her wing. The other missed her head by an inch. _

_ Suddenly, there was a horrifying sound. _

_ A monstrous scream resonated through the area. Everyone froze. Amity looked back, fear settling in her heart like a dagger. _

“LUZ!” _Willow cried._ _Amity_ _almost_ _ **wanted**_ _to cry._ _Luz staggered, pitiful cries coming from her at the arrow lodged in her front arm-paw._ _Amity_ _walked towards her, nuzzling Luz, before making a furious squeak at the one who had shot it. It was a blur of blood and claws, but eventually, all of them were_ _defeated and dead._

_ There was silence throughout the entire place. It felt like the Boiling Isles itself was keeping itself quiet. _

“We need to take her to Viney.” _Gus told them,_ _patting Luz on the head while kneeling down to look at the arrow._ _Amity took a step towards them, ears drooping sadly as she sniffed the wounded Beast. Luz looked at her like, ‘_ Don’t worry about it’ _, which just made Amity worry more. Willow stepped away, fearful._

_Amity looked to her, hurt, before she realized that she probably wasn’t acting very friendly a second ago. She stepped towards Willow, then put her arms around her in a hopefully friendly gesture. Willow smiled, patting her on the head, then pulling away quickly._

“Can you get Viney? I don’t think we’ll be able to move, unless you can take all of us.” _Willow asked, looking up into Amity’s eyes. Amity was confused. Of course she was strong enough! Did Willow doubt her strength?_

_She must have made an angry sound, because Willow stepped away, panic in her eyes._ “A-Amity?”

_ Amity stopped, then crouched low, like she was about to pounce. Luz looked at her, puzzled. _

_ Gus gasped,  _ “Willow, she wants us to climb on!”  _ Then he made a sound of disgust, _ “Ugh, she wants us to climb on.”

_ Amity fluttered her wings angrily, hoping to Titan that he wouldn’t do or say anything else to provoke the Feral Beast inside. _

_ Gus chuckled nervously,  _ “Never mind, then. We’ll uh, just climb on to this, beautiful back of yours!” _ With Willow’s help, Gus climbed on her back. Luz looked up at her, now relaxing now that she wasn’t in immediate danger. _

‘ _Can you walk?’ She asked, making sounds with her mouth. Luz attempted to stand up, but she started swaying and sat back down. She shook her head at Amity. Amity nodded, then started fluttering her wings and hovering above Luz. Luz stood up for a second, and before the Owlet’s bees could buckle, Amity swooped down and grabbed her with her four arms._

_ It was a straining process, attempting to lift further up, but once she got going, it was easier. _

_It was slightly annoying, having Willow clenching her hair-fur tightly, but it was worth seeing the wonder on Owlet Luz’s face as they flew over to Viney’s place. After confirming the troublemaker wasn’t there and freaking everyone in the neighborhood out, they moved to the second most likely spot she would be._

Viney wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she was going to visit Puddles to clean her pet’s feathers, but it sure as hell wasn’t a moth creature  crashing into the wall, turning it to pieces of rubble .

Puddles got up defensively, squawking  at the intruders until she recognized them and ran up, but stopping once she saw something was wrong.

Viney couldn’t see what had made Puddles stop, but ran forwards to see Willow and Gus looking dazed sitting on top of a moth creature.

She had to squint to discern the features, but eventually she saw the Blight’s face. “Amity?”

The creature looked up, blinked, and nodded. She gently unfurled around something she was protecting. As the protected creature looked up, tired, Viney recognized who it was, and her breath hitched.

It was the exact same creature that had eaten the Gr eater Basilisk and proved to be a troublemaker, aka,  _Luz_ .

“Luz!” She cried, kneeling down. Her eyes widened when she saw the arrow protruding from Luz’s upper leg. Puddles winced when she saw it and she nuzzled Luz.

“I’m going to have to take it out.” She told them simply. Willow and Gus nodded in understanding, but Amity made a sound like a snarl.

Puddles looked up and made cooing sounds  and Amity backed up.

Looking nervously up at Amity, she asked, “Hey, maybe it’s best if Amity didn’t watch? Just a thought.” 

Amity looked offended at the thought of leaving, but at Willow, Gus, and Puddles’s insistence, she reluctantly left, giving Viney a glare that was easy to discern;  _Mess this up and I won’t hesitate to tear you apart._

When they left, Viney sighed and looked at Puddles, “You ready?”

Puddles nodded, and they went to work.

**Author's Note:**

> here's tol-critter's tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/tol-critter
> 
> remember to check out their art!!


End file.
